Wellington Wells
Wellington Wells is a fictional city and surrounding land in the southwest of England and the setting of We Happy Few. T''he city is based on a man called John Wellington Wells the city is set in a futuristic 1960's England. History Wellington Wells is a city haunted by the ghosts of its recent past. In 1943, this world deviated from our own, and the Germans successfully invaded and occupied England during World War II. Most of England is ruins, as is a fair part of Wellington Wells. However, during the Occupation, the Wellies all had to do A Very Bad Thing, which was to give all children thirteen and under to the Germans (and all were unknowingly later killed). To calm their anguish and guilt - and forget what they’d done - the Wellies invented Joy, the miracle happiness drug, but had serious side effects including hallucinations, memory loss (the goal of the drug), and dehydration. They set about rebuilding their town, and along the way, got into serious technological research and development. The motto of the city is "In Posterum Cum Gaudio" which translates roughly from Latin as "Hence With Joy", which could be taken temporally. Locations The city of Wellington Wells is made up of several islands, divided into several districts and separated by bridges. Each of these bridges are heavily secured to restrict movement, with some bridges even being deliberately kept closed under the guise that they are "broken." A train system, known as the Wellington Underground used to connect all the islands, but it has been boarded up. The tracks can still be used by the player to quickly move about the city if they can find the access hatches. [[Garden District|'Garden District']] The Garden District was the rural part of Wellington Wells, nearing the Victory gardens. The place suffered heavy bombing and was left in ruins while the rest of the city redeveloped itself. Now overgrown and run-down, the Garden District is used to cast away the Wastrels, the inhabitants who react badly to Joy. Those survivors took over whichever houses were still standing and installed traps to defend themselves. The Garden District is made up of three islands. '''Eel Pie Holm' Be Added Lud's Holm Be Added Barrow Holm The first island that Arthur Hastings finds himself in after escaping from City Hall. Victory Memorial Camp The old German military camp, now taken over the the Home Army. It is made up of one Island. Ravensholm Be Added [[Hamlyn Village|'Hamlyn Village']] Hamlyn Village is one of the "sane" districts of Wellington Wells. This is where the lower and middle-class Wellies live, protected by Bobbies and security systems. It has the appearance of a quaint small town, with old buildings painted in bright colors, and rainbows paving the roads. However, it has also been upgraded with motilene pipes running between many of the houses, and has large gaunt buildings, which serve as important points of interest. Hamlyn Village is made up of three islands. Maidenholm The St. Genesis Church is found here. There is a pub and Doctor Faraday's lab is located on the island. St. Georges Holm Located next to Maidenholm. Nick Lightbearer's Pad is located here as is the Thomasia House. The island has a chemist and a Downer-free park. Holm of Usglass This small island is occupied solely by Hayworth Laboratory, where the cities supply of Joy is manufactured. The purple fumes produced by the Lab can be seen from almost anywhere in Wellington Wells. [[Parade District|'Parade District']] The Parade District is the final main area visited by Arthur after Hamlyn Village and is where the wealthy Wellies live. This is where the administration of Wellington Wells is performed, and it is under extreme security measures to prevent anyone from entering. The Broadcasting Tower, where the Executive Committee meets and where Uncle Jack is filmed towers over the district. Unlike the Garden or Hamlyn, the Parade is only made up of one island. Apple Holm Due to the risk of the plague, many of the streets around the island have been sealed off. This is the only island connected through the mainland, by the Britannia Bridge. Rat Holm An island not connected to any of the others by bridge, it can only be reached by using the old train tunnels. Anton Verloc once had a laboratory there, but it was abandoned due to the high number of plague wastrels on the island, with many of the workers having been killed. It is currently being used as a dumping ground for Hayworth Laboratory's chemical waste, which has made the island extremely toxic. Trivia * As revealed during each of the characters journey through the city, Wellington Wells is on the brink of total collapse largely due to the use of Joy. ** Food production in the city has completely stopped, and the city no longer trades with any of the farmers on the other side of Britannia Bridge. Citizens are beginning to starve to death, but Joy makes them completely unaware of this. ** All of the underground maintenance facilities are either in dire need of repair, or have completely collapsed. The workers who keep things running have become too incompetent to fix anything and many have died from their own negligence. ** A Plague has begun to spread around the city, affecting the Garden District, and later even the Parade District. The medical professionals in the city have no idea how to stop it and think simply taking more Joy and ignoring the problem will help. ** Joy is becoming less effective, and some of the newer batches are either making people far too loopy or making them become immune to the effects of Joy all together. The newer type of Joy in production makes people go insane and the only permanent solution in the works is to lobotomize the citizens into a permanent state of happiness using an electric shock. ** The Executive Committee, the governing body in charge of all that goes on in the city, have simply chosen to take more Joy, as looking at how dire the situation in Wellington Wells has become is just too depressing for them to handle. ** There also seems to be a brewing power struggle between Anton Verloc and General Byng, primarily over one person, Sally Boyle, in addition to control over the entire region. Whoever controls Sally controls the Bobbies, as she makes her special Blackberry Joy for them, which keeps them in line. Currently, Byng has control over her but Verloc controls the Joy Doctors and is trying to push back with the stronger Joy and the permanent solution in order to run Sally out of business (for personal reasons). Should she lose her job or die, the Bobbies will riot. **The town is overrun with crime. In addition to street criminals like the Plough Boys in Hamlyn Village and the Headboys in the Garden District, there are at least two serial killers plaguing the town. One is Reg Cutty, who kills people and butchers them to make Victory Meat, which he feeds to the populace. The other is Foggy Jack, who kills people in the fog (which is often toxic), something even the Bobbies can't seem to handle. While Cutty is eventually caught thanks to Arthur's efforts, Foggy Jack remains at large. **In addition to the above mentioned gangs, the town also has several cult, some of which do human sacrifices and others mass suicide. Gallery WeHappyFew 5 DRUGS PreAlpha.jpg WeHappyFew 4 PreAlpha.jpg WeHappyFew 3 AngryMan PreAlpha.jpg We Happy Few concept art1.jpg We Happy Few city.jpg We-Happy-Few-Concept-Art-31.jpg We-Happy-Few.png Wehappyfew.jpg 20170901211534_1.jpg Campfire.jpg Chemical pond.jpg Wellington wells.jpg 20170901201611_1.jpg Progranda References Kickstarter Game Description Category:Gameplay Category:Locations